Mali
|caption = Dark Devourer |kanji = マリ |romanji = Mari |race = Demon |birthday = Unknown |age = Unknown |gender = Male |height = 6'5 |weight = 178.68lbs |eyes = Red (As Human), Black (As Demon) |hair = Red |blood type = Unknown |unusual features = As a demon he will gain red skin with purple like armor |occupation = Mage |base of operations = Kurai Forest |marital status = Single |alias = Dark Devourer (暗いむさぼる, Kurai Musaboru), Evil Grin (邪悪な笑み, Jaakuna Emi) |magic = Hellish Body Magic Sword Magic Warp Magic Transformation |affiliation = Hellano Town |team = None |weapon = Predator}} '''Mali' (マリ, Mari) is a demon who had his true self suppressed at birth. Due to his true self being sealed, all his emotions were also sealed except for cheerfulness; causing him to always be grinning with a constant evil aura. This happened to gain him the title Evil Grin (邪悪な笑み, Jaakuna Emi). The strange thing was he had never been out of the town so out of curiosity and without knowing he had went into the Kurai Forest. The darkness of the forest released his demon form along with the rest of his emotions and abilities. After his new gained power had appeared, Mali had decided to be the protector of Hellano Town and has become a legend said to scare little kids as no one has seen him since he left. Mali later discovered his ability to absorb the evil in the hearts of people and other creatures, this power gave him the name Dark Devourer (暗いむさぼる, Kurai Musaboru). Appearance Human Form Mali is a slightly tanned 6'5 male with an unknown age. He has spiky bright red hair with matching eyes that have no pupil. He is mostly seen in a black sleeveless shirt along with a black jacket that possesses spiky fur trimming. He owns black jeans as bottoms along with black steel toed boots as he doesn't like sandals. Demon Form In his demon form Mali will completely change in appearance. His skin will turn red while his eyes will turn completely yellow with a small black pupil. He will gain a violet helmet like appendage that gives him the appearance of having horns. He will also gain violet armor around his shoulders and chest area along with practically his entire bottom half except for his white shin guards. The only parts of his body that is not covered are his stomach and parts of his arms all though the forearms are covered by what seem to be white wrist guards. To complete the outfit Mali will have on a pair of violet shoes. Mali also has a tail that seems to grow out of his back that stretches down pretty far. Personality Until his release Mali never really had a personality. All he was known for was to always be smiling and offering to help people but with his evil aura they all began to fear him. After going into the Kurai Forest all of his other emotions began to show. The bad thing was that though he had gained the rest of his emotions, the most dominant one happened to be anger. He was angry at his parents for what they did, he was angry at the town's people for how they treated him, but most of all he was angry with himself for having the thought to destroy the town and track down his parents and kill them. Even though his real self was awakened, Mali still wanted to help people. In a wrap up Mali is a kind hearted demon who protects what's precious to him. He has a love for all living things but if you push him to the edge then he will become the true demon that created the town's legends. History Mali was born in an unknown location. No one knows for sure how his emotions and demon form were sealed but he himself seems to believe that his parents are the ones responsible for it. He was raised in the orphanage of Hellano Town until he was 15 but was then kicked out as they didn't think he was safe to be around for the other children. After that he was forced to build his own house as no one wanted to sell or rent a home to him because of his reputation. He never really had any friends as again everyone feared him with his supposed dark magic. He eventually traveled into the Kurai Forest, which forced him into a transformation that later revealed him to be a demon with red skin and violet armor. Mali, with the rest of his emotions had to fight the urge to destroy the town or to hunt down and kill his parents. He chose to protect his home town while also trying to find out where his parents disappeared to. While protecting Hellano Town, Mali came in contact with a lot of different people; from legal mages to dark mages, even meeting other demons like Deliora of Tartaros, who he had fought to a stalemate. With his new experience and after absorbing the darkness in several dark mage's hearts, Mali began to grow stronger until he was capable of fighting an S-Ranked Mage on equal ground. At the moment he is the Guardian of Hellano Town as well as the Demon of the Kurai Forest. He currently does not know the location of his parents but actually has a few people helping him try to find them while also thinking about checking out the new guild that has formed in Hellano Town. Synopsis Main Storyline= {|width="1268px" border="0" |- |style="border: solid 1px #AAAAAA; padding: 5px; font-size:12px;"| Introduction Arc *'Pestilence' *'This Is War!!!' *'Evil Famine' *'Death's Trial' |-| Role-play= |-| Storylines= {|width="1268px" border="0" |- |style="border: solid 1px #AAAAAA; padding: 5px; font-size:12px;"| ' Magic and Abilities Physical Abilities Mali is a very powerful individual. With his Hellish Body Magic he is able to increase his power even further to levels allow him to match a great demon such as Deliora. His prowess has allowed him to gain the title as the protector of Hellano Town which in his mind is a great accomplishment considering how much they feared and hated him during his stay there but this may be because they don't know that it is actually him. *'Enhanced Strength: After the release of his true self, Mali gained an incredible level of physical strength. He has shown the ability to easily break wood and stone while having slight difficulty in breaking metal. When using Hell Speed Mali was capable of even breaking the ice created from Deliora with his bare hands while also able to uproot two trees at the same time. *'Enhanced Speed': Mali's speed is capable of matching a master high speed user. He can ran through the entire town in under 5 minutes to make sure nothing is happening to the town's people. This is only upgraded when he uses Hell Speed as the spell with give him enough speed to disappear in quick flashes and also giving him enough to thrust himself in the air and gain flight. *'Enhanced Endurance': Mali possess a great endurance, capable of being slammed into several objects and still get up with ease. In his demon form with armor on several parts of his body it will not be easy to pierce his skin unless you are fast enough to get to the parts that are uncovered. His endurance was put to its limits in his battle with Deliora as he took several magic beams to his body and taking several ice attacks to his body but was still able to continue battling the ice demon. *'Enhanced Reflexes': He has incredible senses that give him the ability to react to anything in an instant. His hearing is strong enough that if an attack was sent he would be able to hear it travel through the air and quickly think of an action to counter with. This attribute is a great combo with his Warp Magic as he can Warp away instantly to avoid some attack. *'Master Swordsman': Using his blade Predator, Mali is an incredible swordsman capable of cutting down several large trees with a single slash. He is able to block several magical beams with blade, even able to reverse the attacks back at the original user. If enhanced with magic, He is able to destroy landscapes with a gigantic slash of dark energy with his sword. Magical Abilities With his depressant destroyed, Mali gained a very powerful level of magic energy though because of the nature of his magic, people always assume that he is an evil demon. His magic is very dark in description; some people have even called it vile as it is dark enough to cause some people to vomit when just in the presence of it. Through the the use of his Hellish Body Magic, Mali is able to absorb the darkness from any creature's heart to increase his own magic level. If increased enough it is said that Mali will go through a transformation of sorts that will increase his power at an incredible rate. Hellish Body Magic (地獄のボディ, Jigoku no Bodi Māho): This is Mali's first and primary magic. Mali has been able to utilize this magic since his release to increase his body and magical strength. Not much is known about the magic other than that it uses attacks that refer to objects of the underworld or times of great destruction and chaos. To do so Mali manipulates dark energy to create attacks or summon items of the underworld to use for offensive or defensive purposes. With the dark energy Mali is able to enhance his speed to the point of flight, increase the length and power of his blade, or summon the gate of hell to use as a shield. Something only known by Mali though is that after using the magic to absorb the right amount of evil from creatures, the user will go through a transformation of sorts which will increase the power of said user immensely. Spells *'Evil Absorption' (悪の吸収, Aku no Kyūshū): This is is basic spell that allows Mali to absorb the darkness from the hearts of creatures to increase his own magic power. The thing about this spell though is that the creature must be completely subdued as if not them the creature has a potential chance of taking all of Mali's magic power plus the darkness he absorbed before. *'Hell Speed' (地獄スピード, Jigoku Supīdo): This spell is very similar to its heavenly counterpart Meteor. Mali will shroud himself in in violet energy that will give him a great increase in speed. This spell also gives him the ability to fly while using the energy as a thruster to keep himself airborne. *'Hades Gate' (ハデスゲート, Hadesugēto): Mali will summon the gate of Hades to use as a shield. The gate is very strong as it would take a very powerful attack to completely bypass it's defense. The gate is also capable of opening and sending out chains to entangle his enemies and drag them inside the gate where they will spend the rest of their lives in eternal darkness if he doesn't decide to release. Though if a person is strong enough, they can force themselves out with a great amount of magic power. *'Armageddon' (アルマゲドン, Arumagedon): Using Armageddon allows Mali to gather a green energy to form an orb in his mouth that when released becomes an incredible laser capable of great destruction, hence its name. *'Sword of Attila' (アッティラの剣, Attira no Ken): Enhancing his sword, Mali will increase the size of said blade to a size that would allow him to destroy a landscape with ease. The only weakness is that he will usually only be able to use this spell as a one shot considering not only how much magic energy it takes to create it but also the concentration it takes to keep its form stable. Warp Magic (反りの魔法, Sori no Mahō): Mali utilizes Warp Magic by either teleporting himself to a different location or warping something else through a portal and redirecting it at whatever he chooses. When teleporting himself, Mali will disappear piece by piece in the form of colorful cubes that can transport him a short distance around his area. When warping something else Mali will create a circle that seems to be full of an empty white space, with enough magic power Mali can alter the size of the portal to accommodate the size of the object. This magic is actually great for support and speed as with it he can defend against opponents without using his more taxing Hellish Body Magic spells. It is also great for tricking an opponent by speeding at them before disappearing into a portal and attacking from an unpredictable angle. Trivia